Retrouvailles
by saragrissom8316
Summary: Le retour de Sara, les souvenirs de Grissom. Spoiler saison8


**Retrouvailles**

_Auteur : Saragrissom.  
Mail : Diablotine8316hotmail.fr  
Genre : GSR.  
Résumé : Le retour de Sara, les souvenirs de Grissom………Attention spoiler saison 8.  
Disclaimers : CSI Las Vegas ne m'appartient pas je ne fais ça que pour le plaisir._

_J'avais commencer une fic qui devait être longue : Des jours heureux. Mais étant donné que j'ai vu les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 8, je n'ai plus d'imagination et je ne veux pas faire un copier coller des épisodes. Je me contenterais d'écrire des fic courtes car c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Je laisse les maître (esses) des fics longues comme Eva ou Chriscarter à leur art._

_Une pensée pour les filles du forum de CSI , Eva, Cyberkate, larockeusedu60, Nanou, Nesret, EB 51……._

_Une pensée pour Chriscarter : j'ai hâte de lire la suite de Missing scene._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

Vegas, les rayons du soleil commençaient à inonder la ville et réchauffer les accrocs du jeu qui, faute de chance, avaient passé la nuit dehors une bouteille de whisky à la main. Vegas, la ville du vice, des péchés, la bouche du diable pour certains fanatiques religieux ; la ville où tout est permis pour certains fanatiques du dieu Dollars.

Vegas, la ville d'adoption de Gil Grissom. Cette ville où il avait débarquer 25 ans plus tôt, pour travailler au labo de la police scientifique. Ce labo où il avait fait ses armes, ce labo qui portait son empreinte, ce labo qui lui devait sa renommé. Non pas que Gil Grissom soit vaniteux, juste heureux d'avoir participé à sa revalorisation.

Il passa la porte du labo, salua Judith, la standardiste et se dirigea vers le labo d'Hoddges. Gil Grissom n'était pas homme à montrer ses émotions, non il fallait réellement bien le connaître pour décoder le mystère Grissom. Même ses amis, ses proches collaborateurs ne savaient ce que Grissom avait en tête. Peut être Catherine réussissait à le déchiffrer mais pas entièrement. Une seule personne le « connaissait ».

En traversant le dédale du labo, son visage arborait un léger rictus, grimace des gens heureux, et ses yeux naviguaient dans le labo, ses amis pouvaient dire que Grissom était heureux.

Il entra en trombe dans le labo d'Hoddges :

« David, félicitation ! Grâce à votre analyse vous avez bouclé l'affaire. Alors encore une dernière confirmation et notre homme en prend pour 20 ans !!! »

David Hoddges le regard vainqueur, tel un empereur romain ayant conquis un nouveau territoire, lui sourit. Cath et Greg qui étaient dans le labo sourirent aussi, de l'adoration du laborantin pour son patron.

« C'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider, patron. Si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas que l'arrestation de ce meurtrier soit à l'origine de votre bonne humeur, non ? »

Grissom interloqué par cette remarque se retourna.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je sais que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été facile. C'est vrai vous êtes un homme, je veux dire humain et je comprend que ça puisse vous rendre de mauvaise humeur ! »

« Hoddges ! Je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que vous me dîtes ? »

« Il est normal que votre humeur soit affectée par le départ de Sara. Mais j'ai su par Greg qu'elle devait revenir aujourd'hui et j'en conclu que c'est l'origine de votre bonne humeur. »

« Pourquoi ? J'étais de mauvaise humeur ? » Griss chercha une réponse dans les yeux de Cath.

« Heu, je ne sais pas trop, nous n'avons pratiquement pas fait équipe ensemble ces derniers temps. » Cath savait que Griss ne fut pas des plus aimables avec ses coéquipiers mais il s'agissait d'un meurtre d'enfant, une affaire difficile qui traînait depuis 3 semaines, du fait de la garde rapprochée du meurtrier.

« Greg ? » Griss le regardait sévèrement.

« Bah vous savez Boss, vous êtes parfait ! » Greg faisait le pitre pour échapper aux questions embarrassantes.

Grissom regarda Hoddges et s'approcha de lui, il le fixait.

« David, cette affaire fut exténuante au point que j'ai renoncé à mes week end avec Sara. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas parce que je suis marié que ma mauvaise humeur est dû à des problèmes conjugaux. » Il sorti en laissant un David tout impressionné. Cath et Greg le regardèrent désolé et sortirent rejoindre Grissom pour ne pas exploser de rire devant Hoddges.

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de s'en remettre » Catherine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Après il faut avouer que ça peut jouer sur les nerfs ! » Grissom et Cath cherchaient à comprendre le non-dit de Greg.

« Et, on sait tous que c'est dur de ne pas avoir ses petits week end en amoureux !!! » Il tapa sur l'épaule de Griss. « Les retrouvailles passionnées et sauvages !!! »

Grissom le toisa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun romantisme en toi. Ne t'étonnes pas de ne pas garder une fille ! »

« Griss, ne vous fâchez pas ! Mais avouer que ces semaines d'attente ont du bon. »

Cath s'amusait à les voir aussi gêné l'un que l'autre.

« J'avoue que Greg a raison, après l'attente, les retrouvailles sont toujours, exaltantes. »

« Vous avez fini tous les deux ! »

« Ne nous fais pas croire que tu as passé tes week end à visiter San Francisco ! »

Griss fit la moue :

« Non ! Mais les étreintes sauvages comme dirait Greg, c'est bon pour une visite furtive. Les vrais retrouvailles se font en parlant, en se retrouvant avec la personne aimée. »

« Qui aurait que Gil Grissom me ferait un cours de romantisme ? Je savais que j'aurais du te mettre le grappin dessus quand je le pouvais encore. »

« Cath, à vouloir trop attendre…… »

« Bon et notre cher madame Grissom rentre quand ? »

« Ce soir à 18h. D'ailleurs elle aurait du m'appeler. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Casanova, elle va te revenir ta jolie Sara. » Cath partit finir sa paperasse. »

Nick et Warrick rentraient du tribunal. Ils racontèrent leur affaire à Griss et Greg.

« Bon, toutes ses émotions me creuse l'estomac. Ca vous direz un petit déj ? »

« C'est bon pour moi, mais je dois finir mon rapport » dit Greg.

« Je vous suit » dit Warrick « Griss vous venez ? »

« Ok, je vais finir ma paperasse et on se retrouve sur le parking. »

« Je m'occupe de Cath » lança Nick en desserrant le nœud de sa cravate.

Grissom s'enferma dans son bureau, il posa son rapport sur le bureau et s'assis. Il regarda autours de lui, son bureau ressemblait plus à un labo de savant fou ayant raté des expériences, entre son fœtus de cochon et ses bocaux remplis de choses bizarres.

Sur son bureau se trouvaient, au milieu de la pile de dossiers, des photos de l'équipe ayant gagné le match de base ball, de lindsay remportant le concours de petit chimiste et la photo de Sara recevant une médaille pour son courage. Il sourit en voyant cette photo. Qui aurait pensé que Grissom se marierait un jour et qui plus est avec Sara ?

Il se rappela de cette jeune étudiante, timide, cachée derrière ses bouquins, qui ne tarissait pas de question. Il se rappela de son culot lorsqu'elle lui avait couru après pour l'inviter à boire un café. Il se rappela de leur grande discussion, de sa tristesse quand elle l'avait conduit à l'aéroport mais aussi de son sourire qui lui avait fait fondre le cœur, quand il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone au cas où elle aurait d'autres questions.

**Il s'était juré de la rappeler.**

Elle était venu le rejoindre pour une enquête interne et cela faisait sept ans qu'ils ne s étaient pas quittés. Il aimait travailler avec elle, une autre acharnée du boulot, ils passaient des heures à discuter des affaires mais jamais de leurs vies. Puis, les sentiments avaient pris place dans leurs cœurs, mais ces sentiments faisaient peur à Grissom. Fatalement il s'éloignait d'elle et lui avait dit de « faire sa vie ». Fallait il être fou pour laisser une si brillante jeune femme s'échapper ? Non il avait peur, peur de l'inconnu, peur de souffrir, peur de faire mal. Ils ne discutaient plus ensemble, Grissom errait comme une âme en peine, son visage s'assombrissait de jour en jour. Elle l'avait écouté, elle sortait avec un certain « Hank », bref elle faisait sa vie. Il se rappela d'elle, plantée contre le chambranle de la porte ; après l'explosion du labo où les sentiments de Grissom avaient repris le dessus lorsqu'il l'avait vu seul sur le trottoir et blessée ; elle le fixait, elle avait osé le défier en lui ordonnant de se décider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le pressait un peu il n'avait rien dit, rien ne sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il lui aurait fallu lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait accepter son invitation à dîner pour cause d'opération.

**Il s'était juré de ne plus laisser son cœur l'emporter sur sa raison**.

Il se souvint de la nuit où il partit la récupérer au commissariat pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Comme à son habitude il n'avait rien dit mais le verbe se transformant en geste, il lui avait pris affectueusement la main. Il la ramena chez elle sans un mot, sans une demande d'explication. En arrivant devant sa porte elle pleura en s'excusant de son comportement. Alors ne sachant trouver les mots pour la réconforter, il l'a pris dans ses bras, bravant les barrières qu'il s'était fixé, sans savoir que Sara avait entendu sa conversation avec le Dr Lurie, elle savait qu'il refusait d'avouer ses sentiments par crainte de souffrir. Sara s'était blottie contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Il l'avait alors laissé en lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front. Quelques mois après il s'était rendu chez elle pour la comprendre, comprendre sa colère qui l'avait mettre à pieds. Il l'avait écouté raconter son enfance douloureuse. Sara pleurait, il lui avait repris sa main.

Puis vint le fameux soir où tout commença : Ils avaient retrouvés Nick dans son cercueil de verre. Grissom avait fait preuve d'un sang froid à toute épreuve mais la rage qui l'habité devait sortir. Une fois ses collègues partis, ils étaient seul, il devait la ramener chez elle, mais il s'énerva et déversa sa rage contre le SUV, Sara pris peur de ne pas reconnaître l'homme qu'elle aimait et partis. Un sentiment de tristesse envahit Griss. **Il s'était juré de ne plus la faire pleurer. **

Il lui couru après et l'enlaça. Sara voulait lui faire lâcher prise mais il était plus fort.

« Sara , je t'en prie excuse moi ! »

Ce tutoiement l'a calma. Elle lui fit face et put lire dans ses yeux, toute sa détresse.

« Si,…, si, ça avait été toi, je serais devenu fou. »

Sara ne tremblait plus, elle lui caressa la joue et le pris dans ses bras. Pour la première fois Gil Grissom baissait sa garde.

Contre toute attente il la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus et il l'embrassa timidement. Puis il se recula.

«Excuse moi ! »

Sara se détacha : « ok ».

Grissom ne comprenant pas : « Sara, attend. Explique moi »

« Non, c'est bon, si vous regrettez déjà votre geste. »

Griss sourit : « Je ne regrette rien, je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai profité de la situation, c'est tout ! »

Sara fit la moue et scruta son regard, puis elle lui renvoya son sourire.

« Je comprend mais sachez que je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que vous profitiez de la situation ! » Elle le laissa bouche bée avec sa réflexion et monta dans la voiture.

Elle l'avait invité à boire un verre et il avait accepté. Cette nuit là, elle avait découvert un autre homme, il lui raconta son enfance, la perte de son père, les problèmes d'audition de sa mère et les siens plus tard. Lui, qui ne parlait guère d'habitude, ne pouvait s'arrêter telle une libération de son âme. Elle se délectait de le voir ainsi. Au matin, Griss fut réveillé par le soleil qui lui chatouillait les paupières. Courbaturé par le canapé de Sara, il bougea un peu, quand un léger grognement de sa voisine le rappela à l'ordre. Il la contempla, dormir paisiblement, il lui remis délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se lova encore plus contre lui. Il aimait ce tableau.

Il se jura de se réveiller chaque jour avec Sara dans ses bras.

Sara se réveilla, elle était couchée sur son canapé. Instinctivement, ses yeux cherchèrent Griss mais l'appartement était vide. Elle se leva d'un bond, elle se sentait défaillir. Après qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, il l'avait planté comme ça, au milieu de son salon, sans un mot.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte claquer. Grissom pu lire de la peur dans son regard.

« Je ne suis pas un goujat, si j'étais partis j'aurais laissé un mot. »

Elle le dévisagea, il se retenait de ne pas rire. Puis il s'approcha en secouant le sac de viennoiserie et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Bonjour quand même ! »

Grissom passa chez lui pour se changer. De là, Sara fit connaissance avec un adorable chiot boxer nommé Bruno. Elle le tenait dans ses bras.

« Bruno, je te présentes Sara, elle va souvent venir à la maison. Du moins je l'espère. »

« Autant que moi. Mais où l'as-tu acheté ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas acheté. Avec Nick, on a eu une affaire de trafic de chien. Bruno est le seul rescapé. »

« Et tu le laisses tout seul ? »

« Non, ma voisine s'en occupe quand je ne suis pas chez moi. Je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner à la SPA. »

« Et ta voisine te rend service par charité ?!!! » dit elle avec une pointe de jalousie, qui amusa Griss.

« Oui par pure charité. Ma voisine à 67 ans et comme je lui fais ses courses, elle me rend service. Et elle est dingue de Bruno, pas de son maître, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Ca me rassure, oui. »

« Je vous laisse faire connaissance, je vais prendre ma douche ».

Sans rien décider, ils avaient passé le week end ensemble. Le samedi midi, ils étaient passés voir Nick à l'hôpital. En arrivant séparément, personne ne posait de questions.

Puis ils s'étaient rendus au cinéma voir un vieux film d'Hitchcock. En sortant, ils prirent à manger dans un chinois du coin et revinrent chez Griss. Sara ne voulant pas abandonner le petit Bruno.

Tout était naturel entre eux, ils parlaient, riaient mais surtout ils se découvraient l'un l'autre. En fond la télé présentait une émission de quiz. Griss débarrassait la table et Sara écouta la question puis y répondit à haute voix.

En revenant de la cuisine, Grissom corrigea la réponse de Sara. N'aimant pas perdre Sara regarda dans l'encyclopédie prouvant ainsi à Grissom qu'il avait tort.

« Tu chipotes, pour une année près. » Il jouait la mauvaise foi.

Elle lui envoya un coussin à la figure, qui lui rendit et le pauvre Bruno assista, de son panier, à sa première bataille de polochon.

Ils étaient comme deux gamins et se courraient après pour affliger à l'autre un terrible coup de polochon. Grissom évita de justesse le projectile de Sara et lui sauta dessus si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le couloir devant la porte de sa chambre.

Ils étaient essoufflés et riaient. Grissom caressa les cheveux de Sara, elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Cette timide embrassade se prolongea en un baiser passionné, qui fini par une longue nuit d'amour.

**Ainsi commença leur histoire.**

Ils avaient décidé de garder leur histoire secrète, déjà pour profiter d'eux et surtout pour ne pas avoir de problèmes au boulot. Deux ans passèrent, Sara habitait avec Grissom. Malgré quelques disputes, leur entente était merveilleuse. Sara insistait pour tout dire à l'équipe.

« A mon anniversaire, Griss. On les réunit et on leur dit. »

Grissom lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir en parler. Surtout, pouvoir faire taire Cath qui le harceler pour connaître la femme qui l'avait tant fait changé. Autant il pouvait être professionnel avec Sara, autant il ne pouvait cacher sa bonne humeur, sa perte de poids et ses soirées qu'il prenait.

Puis le drame de l'enlèvement de Sara vint assombrir ce beau tableau. Il avait dû révéler sa relation à l'équipe.

Gil était désemparé.

Il jura de tuer Nathalie si Sara mourrait.

Son équipe l'avait soutenu, Cath aurait passé le désert au peigne fin pour retrouver sa collègue, cette fameuse femme qui rendait son ami de longue date si heureux.

Le cœur de Griss se serra en découvrant la voiture vite.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre en la voyant entourée d'infirmiers.

Son cœur fondit en la voyant ouvrir les yeux dans l'hélico.

Son cœur fut soulagé en apprenant qu'elle s'en sortait avec un bras cassé et des hématomes.

Leur vie repris sa routine. L'équipe était heureuse pour eux et comprenait leur silence. Mais Griss était gêné de montrer son affection à Sara devant eux. Jusqu'au jour de l'anniversaire de Grissom où elle l'embrassa passionnément devant toute l'assemblée. Bien sûr Greg avait charrié son Boss les jours suivant. Puis Sara revint au labo et ils eurent à faire face aux questions d'Ecklie. Pour ne pas avoir de problème, Sara demanda à passer en équipe de jour. Nick et Greg furent les plus tristes à laisser partir leur amie. Mais ils leur arrivaient de travailler ensemble. Griss et Sara avaient les mêmes jours de repos et profitaient de leurs après midi.

Griss savait que Sara n'était plus la même. Elle était emprunt à la mélancolie. Elle lui parlait de ses peurs mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle décida de partir en stage trois mois à San Francisco. Elle pourrait retrouver ses anciens collègues et ses amis. Elle devait fuir Végas pour réfléchir, pour affronter ses peurs, pour oublier Nathalie. Griss comprenait et même si cela l'attristait il l'avait poussé à partir. Peu de temps avant qu'elle parte, alors qu'il s'occupait de ses abeilles, il l'avait demandé en mariage. Ce n'était pas la grande déclaration qu'il aurait voulu lui faire mais c'était très spontané. Sara avait accepté sans réfléchir. Ainsi le 30 octobre 2007, Sara Siddle devint Sara Siddle Grissom. Le mariage se fit en petit comité avec l'équipe, Brass, Sofia, Doc et David, et Wendy.

Puis ils passèrent leur lune de miel dans les îles vierges et Sara s'envola à San Francisco. Elle revenait le week end ou alors Griss partait pour la californie. Après un mois de stage, elle retrouvait son sourire qui le bouleversait tant. Ils passaient de longues heures au téléphone à parler de Nathalie, Sara devait se décharger.

Cette dernière affaire de meurtre kidnappa Gil à Végas et il se languissait de retrouver sa femme. Il décida de ranger la maison avant son arrivée.

Toujours assis à son bureau, Griss remplissait machinalement les rapports, son esprit s'étant évadé dans ses souvenirs.

Cath l'observa depuis le couloir avant de se décider à rentrer :

« On se réveille, Monsieur le rêveur !!! Les garçons nous attendent. »

Griss sursauta, enfin sorti de ses pensées.

« Excuse moi je réfléchissait. Tu pourras finir les dossiers ce soir » lui dit-il en arborant un demi sourire gêné.

« Tu as de la chance que Sara rentre, sinon tu les retrouver sur ton bureau lundi. Mais comme je suis une femme extrêmement compréhensive et généreuse je vais te les faire tes dossiers, pendant que toi et Sara roucouleraient. »

Griss attrapa sa veste et embrassa Cath sur la joue.

« Tu es un ange ! »

En sortant du labo, ils virent les garçons discuter en groupe. Puis il s'écartèrent à l'arrivée de Griss.

Grissom surpris : « Sara, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais dû m'appeler que j'aille te chercher ! »

Sara se rapprochant de son mari (Ca me fait bizarre d'écrire ça !) « Mais c'est le but d'une surprise de ne rien dire ! »

Elle se mordait la lèvre comme quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il l'encercla dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent.

« Quand je disais que le week end allait être passionné ! Après on me traite de non romantique ! »

Ils rirent tous à la remarque de Greg.

« Bon je sais que ce sont vos retrouvailles mais on a faim alors vous venez avec nous ou pas ?

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais, estomac sur pattes !!! » Sara regarda Griss qui acquiéssa à la demande de Nick.

Elle avait envie de profiter de ses amis. Griss et Sara avaient tout le temps de profiter de leur vie de couple, a présent.

The end !!! J'attend vos reviews !!! Biz biz


End file.
